


Secret Water

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John gets drunk and lets Sherlock in on a secret.





	Secret Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:
> 
> Kinktober 2018 Prompt: Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports

They were enjoying the new-fangled shower head the detective had installed when Sherlock leaned against John and solicitously asked “Do you trust me?”

He asked it in his deepest voice. The voice he knew John absolutely cannot resist and was rewarded with the doctor’s slight tremble of excitement.

Sherlock kept a hand on him, touching him, stroking him, teasing him as and he shivered as Sherlock stretched out his arms to the decorative towel rings in the shower that were really anchor points and chained his wrists to each. He guided John to his knees, a folded towel placed there for comfort and John raised a surprised brow.

He felt Sherlock’s fingers slide down his back in a way he knew the man was on his knees behind him. John barely contained his sigh as warm lips pressed against his arse and a hot tongue slid across. He knew how much Sherlock enjoyed this and he was going to be there for a while as Sherlock took his pleasures.  Sherlock kissed, massaged, his arse, his teeth taking little sharp bites immediately followed by licks to sooth the sting. His knees would have buckled were he not restrained and moaned decadently when Sherlock spread his cheeks and reverently licked his hole. Worship of John’s arse was one Sherlock’s favorite things, while John’s favorite thing is what came after. But usually it was in bed. He was still confused why it was happening in the shower but he was too busy having his third orgasm from arse worship alone to give it much thought.

He braced himself to be taken when Sherlock rose to his knees. John lived and fucked for this moment. When he would fill John with his cock and ride him mercilessly edging John further and just when John thought he would pass out from the pleasure Sherlock would shoot his hot cum in him. That heat. That pressure. That moment. It was everything for John.

Everything and Sherlock knew.

But today it was more.

Sherlock rode him lightly and as soon as he came he pulled out. John was about to whine when an object was shoved in him. John’s eyes went wide as the hot water was turned to above body temperature and set to pulsate. Jet after jet after jet after jet filled him. It felt exactly like Sherlock shooting his wad over and over again.

It was that moment infinity.

John’s moan was long.

Continuous.

Filthy.

Then Sherlock turned the water off.

“More! Oh please! Please! God more!”

The former army doctor writhed madly. Sherlock had him chained perfectly. He could feel the object still in him, but he could not maneuver to get to the taps himself. He was trapped at the precipice.

Sherlock flipped the tap on then off again.

“Sherlock, please!” John yanked at the chains.

“Please what?”

His arse clamped around the dildo inside him as he rocked back and forth, his thoughts reduced to one thing.

“Moooooooooooooooooooore…”

* * *

 

Sherlock had had this fantasy in his mind for over a year, but kept it to himself thinking his tried and true blogger would never go for it.

Then two weeks ago happened.

John and Greg had gone out for a couple of pints, which turned into a couple more, and then even more. John was a babbling mess when he arrived home. Sherlock was stunned as the captain made a point-blank statement the detective never imagined would drop from his lips.

“Do y-yo know you fuck m-m-me so good, ‘Lock. Soooooo good. The feel…the feel of your hot liquid shooting up inside me. Want that over and over and ov… so good... Shoot up me… want that”

Naturally, the next morning John had a massive hangover and remembered nothing of the night before.

Oh, but Sherlock had remembered and had the new shower with a specific hand-held attachment installed.

* * *

John panted desperate as Sherlock removed the shower dildo, released his wrists and helped him out of the shower.

John went to their bed and fell forward on his elbows arse in the air.

“Please! I need. I – I need more. I need you. Need to feel you.”

“God John, you’re so wanton. You’re beautiful like this!” Sherlock purred enjoying the John’s breathless whimpering. John didn’t care as inserted himself in again and held him tight by the hips. This was the ride he expected and when he felt Sherlock’s hot cum shoot in him he moaned, came again and they both collapsed at last pleasure spent.


End file.
